With the continuous improvement and development of the science and technology, the intelligent home technology has become a necessary part of the family life. The intelligent controlling of the home devices is generally achieved by a control panel. The prior control panel generally includes a panel body, a plurality of press buttons on the panel body, with each press button having a respective function. Referring to FIG. 1, the panel body comprises 8 press buttons, with each press button having a respective function, as shown in FIG. 1. The user can, according to his/her own requirement(s), perform a touch control operation to the respective press button(s) on the panel body for achieving the respective function(s). However, if it is required to extend further function(s) of the control panel, it may be necessary to add press button(s) for respective function(s) onto the panel. In this case, the area of the panel body has to meet the need for respective number of the press button(s), thus increasing the cost of the control panel.